


Tulipblade

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: An underrated Ship in my opinion





	Tulipblade

tulipbladeshipping (Gallade x Lilligant) we seriously need more of this couple

Charizard: no we don't

get the heck out

Charizard: or what (mega evolves) you gonna beat me up

no, he is (Wargreymon bursts through the wall)

Charizard: ah crap

I don't own pokemon or digimon

Lilligant's POV

I hid behind a tree as I watched him train. Oh, Gallade how I want to tell you how I feel but you would never go for a girl like me. I swear a little bit of me dies every time I see her wink at him and try to coax him over to her. There is good news though, which is also bad news, Gallade was born and raised in captivity and our trainer never taught him anything about relationships. This means that all those hints that gardevoir has been giving him fly straight over his head. Unfortunately it also means every hint I give him flies straight over his head. I remember the first time I tried to convince Gallade to be my mate.

Flashback

"Hey Gallade." I chirped out. Our trainer had recently won a gym battle and decided to take us to the beach for a reward. I had taken off my usual leaf dress (yes, it's a dress) and was wearing a leaf green bikini that made most males' heads spin. Unfortunately for me Gallade wasn't like most males.

"What is it?" He asked in his usual worried tone.

"Oh nothing," I replied "I was just wondering if you would spread sun tan lotion on my back." I laid down in the sand and undid the hook keeping my top on hoping to excite him a little.

He just snickered "Lilligant, you're a plant pokemon. You absorb photons. You can't get a tan." I swear I wanted to hit him.

"You're such a kid sometimes Gallade." I jumped up and stormed off.

"Um, Lilligant?"

I turned back "WHAT?" I said trying to make my anger obvious.

"You forgot your top." I blushed and quickly picked it up. "Thanks."

Present

I can't believe Gallade didn't even stare a little. Then there was that time our trainer asked us to tidy up the house. I was lucky enough to find a french maid outfit in the closet.

Flashback

"Hey Gallade." I said descending the steps in my new outfit. "What do you think?"

He looked at me for a few seconds "That should be quite helpful in cleaning the house before our trainer gets back." Gallade was the only pokemon in existence that wouldn't start drooling the second he saw me in a maid outfit.

"Or," I said trying to sound seductive "We could see what else it's good for."

He stared blankly "What other purpose would a maid outfit have?"

"Nevermind."

We cleaned for a few minutes until we got to the coffee table. I made sure to bend over that way Gallade could see my butt. Then he walked up to the table.

"Lilligant," he said "Do you need some help with that?"

"No," I sighed "I'm fine."

Present

I had one last ditch effort to get with gallade. I had asked a bisharp to pretend to be my boyfriend. I hoped Gallade would knock him out and drag me away saying I was his and his alone.

Flashback

"Hello," I said to Gallade holding onto the bisharp "This is Jordan. My BOYFRIEND." Come on Gallade, take a hint.

Gallade looked at us and Said "I'm Glad you've started dating Lilligant. You two make a cute couple." Then he left.

"I'm still getting paid right?"

Present

I bet you're wondering why I continue to try to convince Gallade to be my mate. There is a simple answer to your question. How we first met.

Flashback

I was running as fast as my legs could go, eventually I passed out at the base of a tree. Three pokemon surrounded me, a scrafty, a pangoro, and finally a lucario.

"Well, well, well," The lucario said "Where do you think you're going? You're ours and no one gets away from us."

Right now play the song "Shadows" if you don't know what it is. It's that song the plays in the Youtube animation "The Guardian"

The scrafty flew past me and into a tree. Lucario turned around.

"Who did that?"

Standing where the scrafty used to be was Gallade.

"Leave her alone." He said.

Lucario just smiled. "Oh so we've got a hero here. Pangoro take care of him."

The panda rushed at him, but Gallade caught his tackle and threw him into the forest with scrafty.

He stepped up to Lucario. "Unless you want to join your goons I suggest you let her go."

Lucario's smile was gone "Fine you want her. Have her. She was no fun anyway."

Lucario left and Gallade began to walk off.

"Wait," I said "Can I come with you? This forest isn't very safe."

"Sure," he said "But I have a trainer. If you want to come along he has to catch you."

"Okay." I replied.

Sure enough he led me back to camp and his trainer was cooking something on a cooktop.

"Hey Gallade," the young boy said "Who's your friend."

Gallade closed his eyes and then the trainer grabbed a pokeball.

"So you want to come with us then?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

I remember being engulfed in a red light followed by a white one.

"Welcome to the team Lilligant."

Present

That's where my crush on Gallade came from, he saved my life. And the more we fought together the more I wanted to be with him. Oh, I just want to tell him how I feel.

Gallade's POV

I laid down in our tent as sandshrew was sitting upright. Something was wrong with me and we were going to find out what.

"Sandshrew are you sure about this?"

"Nope, but I've got nothing better to do."

He grabbed a notebook and dropped it to the floor.

"Now," he said "How did that make you feel?"

"Confused."

"Good, that's what I was going for."

"Alright," he began "When did these feelings start?"

"About a week ago."

"When do they occur?"

"Whenever I'm thinking about Lilligant."

"What do they feel like?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. I feel like I'm about to explode. I feel extremely weak. I can barely breathe around her. What's wrong with me doc?"

"Two things," he said "First I'm not a doctor. And second you have a thing for Lilligant."

"A thing?"

"A crush."

"A crush?"

"You've fallen for her."

"Fallen?"

"For Mew's sake you're in love."

"WHAT?"

"You. Are. In. Love. With. Lilligant."

"I understand but really?"

"Yep, I felt the same thing with Espurr. You're in love my friend."

I ran out of Sandshrew's tent. There was one thing I could do that would fix this problem.

Flashback

I was with my trainer. He finally found himself a girlfriend.

"Gallade," he said "If you ever and I mean ever have feelings toward a girl bottling up your emotions will only make the problem worse. It's best to tell her or better yet kiss her and get the problem over with."

Present

I was going to follow that advice. "Lilligant!" I screamed. She was drawing stick figure in the dirt.

"Oh, hi Gal-" That was all she got out before I kissed her. Judging by the way she's holding onto me I'd say she wanted this too.

"Does this mean we're."

"Yes. Yes it does."

Wargreymon:Terra Force

Another under done couple done Let's hope this catches on

Read and review


End file.
